otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgetting (Teen Titans Go!)
Thanksgetting is the second Thanksgiving episode of Teen Titans Go! Plot It was Thanksgiving at Titans Tower and Robin is REALLY EXCITED!!! He set out everything for a perfect Thanksgiving. Mashed potatoes, cranberries, and even turkey! The other Titans don't seem pleased with the food selections. They asked if they can have anything else to eat but Robin said that they need to eat because it is the number one tradition. The next tradition was saying what they're thankful for. Robin was thankful for his very heroic and awesome butt and strong, heroic, awesome abs and for being the leader of the Teen Titans. Cyborg went next and he said he was thankful for a not so great Thanksgiving (which was very rude) Beast Boy said that he was thankful for poop but Robin said that he cannot be thankful for such a disgusting word (which Beast Boy starts singing an annoying "poop" song) then Raven said that she was thankful that she has a great friend like Robin. But Robin realized she said it sarcastically, which was mean also. Then finally, Starfire said that she is thankful that Christmas is only a month away but Robin excluded all of these rude, nasty thanks and moved on with the last tradition, arguing about politics...which every started to fight, causing half of the Tower to damage itself. The four Titans now argued that they cannot take such a tradition like Thanksgiving anymore so they decided to create a new era of Thanksgiving called "Thanksgetting". Robin warned them about changing the year tradition, that they may suffer some serious consequences. But they moved on with their own traditions starting with fancy costumes (Starfire as a cat, Raven dressed in something "shown in Operation Tin Man", Beast Boy as a dinosaur and Cyborg as a cowboy) then they said that the next tradition was that they can eat whatever they want (burgers, burritos, cupcakes and other foods were at the table) Robin said that they cannot do a thing like that but the other four moved on saying what they are "not" thankful for. Cyborg said bee stings, Beast Boy said paper cuts, Raven said the sun and Starfire said that she isn't thankful for Robin's "stinky" attitude (which was a nasty thing to say about someone) and then finally, the last tradition was the "getting" each of the four Titans "getting" something. Robin now was very angry with them about changing the tradition which ended up in a halt because of that weird talking Thanksgiving Turkey getting "gobbled" up and trapping the Titans under its wings...Robin said that they were sorry for changing the tradition, which ended up in a little fight between him and the turkey. After a monstrous defeat...the Titans but Robin started to get very tired...then Robin said that that was a great Thanksgiving and that he is thankful for a great one this year! Category:Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Based on comic books Category:2017 releases